Stanley
Stanley or Port Stanley is the capital and largest city in the Falkland Islands . It is one of three cities (others being Darwin and Fox Bay) in the Falklands (five if counting Port Louis in Berkley and Port Howard in East Falkland/Howard-Pebble) and is located on the East Coast of East Falkland inside an inlet. It is located on a slope and is home to 200,000 people mainly immigrants however there are a few native Kelpers. It is the brithplace of most of the most famous people of the Falklands plus it is a major hub of transport and government. Facilities and Infastructure There is one Dual Carriage Way between Darwin and Stanley but there are several extensive road links from the city. There is a tram service running from the Senate to the Cathedral, it helps connect the city along with busses which run in the metropolitan area surrounding Stanley. The Seaport has connections between Darwin and Fox Bay however there are many other smaller stops around the Islands. Ships to South America, South Africa, UK and Antartica are all acessable from Port Stanley. There are flights from Stanley International Airport to Chile, Argentina, South Africa, Uruguay and UK. There is a General Hospital located in Stanley and 4 Infant and Junior Schools plus 2 High School these are also sites of the University of Falkland which operates across the country. The City has many different features it has access to clean water which is pumped from several lakes near Mount Pleasant and its electricity is powered by solar which is on top of each building and Wind which is powered from several turbines at the top of Mount Challenger plus just off shore from south of Fitzroy. The Main Train Station in Stanley is located just south of the old Stanley Bypass and it only has one through line which ends up at the Airport however appart from this it is a terminus station. The Station has 4 platforms: Tracks = Tracks = The Station is expected to be expanded so that several expanded planned lines can be accommodated into the station. History 'Pre-Integration' : Main Article: Stanley: History 'Post-Integration' Since the country became integrated into the UK, Stanley has been a major source of income and a major hub for immigrants. The City began to expand eastwards with taller more concrete buildings that could hold more people and when Shell, BP and the Royal Bank of Scotland made bases their they began to influence many people to converge on the settlement. The City rapidly expanded over the course of the next few years into what it is. It can be compared to Reykjavik in Iceland or Ushuaia in Argentina. Since the expansion several notable residents have arose including the TV Personality Henry McClean, Singer/Songwriter Michelle Roco and Footballer Harvey Bunting. Geography and Climate Stanley is located on a peninsular that curves around an inlet which again is in a bay. The city which rapidly grew is made up of mainly coloured shacks but the eastern business district is made up of glass and concrete structures. The Climate is a Cold Oceanic climate much like Reykjavík or Ushuaia and it is mainly in the 10's or - numbers. Several fortifications were built after the Deepwater Colossus crisis including tank traps, mounds and checkpoints (unused) also barbed wire was bought to be placed around the seas of Stanley. Stanley Airport is located to the East of the main city on a small peninsular which can be accessed by road, rail, tram and boat. The Airport is due to be expanded to the south and will be connected via a small tram line. North Stanley Town is located in Berkeley and can be reached via a tram or driving around Stanley Inlet Bay. City Administration The City of Stanley is controlled by Stanley Administrative Council which runs the centre of the city but it also lightly owns North Stanley and several surrounding regions. The City has 8 Districts each with its own councilor who controls most of the infrastructure, healthcare and schooling in the region however they cannot make big decisions for their district, instead all major decisions are decided by a vote by all councilors. The town hall is located at the meeting of Ross Road West and Ross Road South in the western edge of the old city. The building dates from pre-independence and is officially called Government House, however this building used to be the old parliament building, the current parliament building is located just next door to the old government house. Demographics The city of Stanley has a population makeup of 30% Falkland Islander, 20% British, 10% Hispanic, 10% American, 9% Japanese, 21% Other. The city has a mainly Protestant population, but the Spanish population provides support for the Catholic Church and several Arabs make up the one of 3 main Mosques in the archipelago. Heritage and Museums Most Kelpers identify themselves with the original British settlers, who founded many local pubs. The British also brought with them red telephone boxes and several other quintessentially British items. The Heritage museum located in the South-East of the city has many features including a light steam railway, a piece of the Belgrano and a model of a Telephone box. The City also has many museums including: Concert Hall, Town Museum, The Penguin News Printing Press, Maritime Museum and the Derrick Hutton Museum (although not in the city, only a hour to drive).﻿ Category:Falkland Islands Category:Cities Category:American cities & towns Category:SubWorld Cities